Closed Doors
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Dave Karofsky has a little sister who is coming back to live with him and their parents. Why does that make both of them so afraid? M for a good reason!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Dave," Azimio said patting my back.

"Hey," I said shutting my locker.

"Alright, dude, this has got to stop. You've been weird for weeks now. What's up?"

I looked at Azimio and shook my head. Telling him everything would ruin what I had worked so hard to hide. Not only did I have to keep the fact I was gay, but what was going on at home. Who would have thought I'd be so afraid of doing the right thing. There was no doubt I was being cowardly about this in everyone elses eyes.

"Come on, tell me," Azimio said as we walked to class.

"My sister's moving back," I said calmly.

"Isn't that a good thing? I've heard you talk about your little sister for years. You miss her, Dave."

"I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Dude."

"Drop it, Azimio. There is nothign wrong. Let's just get to class."

Azimio stared at me in confusion for a few moments before going to his desk. I knew that he didn't like that I kept him at arms length even though we've been 'best friends' for years now. It was better that way, safer. I wasn't going to let anyone near me that didn't have to. Hell, Azimio had never been to my house.

Now Kali was coming back home. Kali was my fifteen year old sister. When she turned eight I convinced my grandmother to pay and send her to a private school upstate. I hated that I rarely got to see or even talk to her, but it had to be done. I was her big brother, I had to protect her.

What am I protecting her from? Our father. Everyone seemed to think that I'm a bully because I wanted to. I didn't. I hated everything that I've ever done to anyone. Especially Kurt Hummel. It wasn't hard to figure out I had a crush on him, but it couldn't get out. No on, but Kali, was supposed to know.

When I got expelled from school for everything I did to Kurt my father laughed. Then pushed me down the stairs. He said that if I was stupid enough to be caught I deserved more pain. I ended up walking around school and playing football with a broken arm that only I knew about.

Sighing I looked down at my phone as it started to gently buzz. The newest txt message was from Kali. She said that she had just gotten on the bus to get down here. She would be here by the time I was out of school. The thought that Kali was going to be staying at the house again made me sick. I didn't like the idea at all.

The only good thing that was coming out of this was being with Kali again. She was my rock. I couldn't get through everything that has happened and everything I've done if she wasn't with me every step of the way. The things I've done though, telling Kali about them hurt the most. The disappointment that was in her voice broke my heart.

That's how the rest of the school day went. Amizio stayed by my side most of the day, but I coudln't bring myself to talk to him. My mind was so cluttered that I was afraid if I opened my mouth everything would pour out. I needed to be alone right now, but there was nowhere fro me to go. There never was.

"Coach Beiste," I said walking up to her before practice, "I'm going to be missing practice fro a few days."

"Why?" Coach Beiste said crossing her arms.

"Uh...My uncle is getting married. I'll be gone all week."

"Fine. Just tell me when you're back. Until then Amizio you'll take his place."

Nodding my head I walked out of the locker room and started toward my car. Before I could open my car door I was pushed intot he car. Turning around I saw Amizio glaring at me. I dodged his first two punches, but I couldn't miss his knee hitting my stomach.

"What's the hell?" I sputtered out.

"I'm tired of you fucking lying to me," Amizio said angrily, "We've been friends for six years. I tell you fucking everything. I'm tired of all of this. Just tell me what's going on."

"You'll hate me."

"Try me."

"The reason Hummel left was because I threatened to kill him...After I kissed him."

"Kissed? You're gay?"

"Yeah. And before you freak out I've never looked at you. Never thought about you sexually at all."

"Dude."

"I know. If you don't want to hang out anymore..."

"Shut up, Dave."

"What?"

"I don't care that you're gay. I've never actually had a problem with gays. I thought you did."

"My father does."

"That's why you don't come out and why you act the way you do."

"Yeah."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

Sighing I turned back toward my car and tried to think. Amizio would be able to tell if I lied to him once again. Slamming the door shut I walked away before turning back. I could tell that he was worried about what was going on so I decided I'd tell him something.

"There is," I said slowly.

"What is it?" Amizio asked crossing his arms.

"I can't tell you yet. I'll try to explain later, but I need to ask a favor."

"Sure, dude, anything."

"If things go bad I'm going to send my sister to your place. Is that cool?"

"Yeah. Send me a pic so I know what she looks like?"

"Sure. Thanks Amizio."

"No problem. Just tell me what's going on."

"I can't."

"Dave."

"Please, trust me. If Kali comes she'll tell you. All I ask is you keep her safe."

"I will."

"I have to go. Kali is waiting for me. I'll txt you later if I can."

"If you can? Dave, what the hell are you talking about? What did you get into?"

"My father. Just trust me."

"I don't like this, but fine. Be safe yourself."

"No promises."

Amizio opened his mouth to say soemthing else, but I shut the car door. Making him worried about my home life was not what I had planned. It was getting harder to lie though. Now that Amizio knew that I was gay I doubted that my father would be hidden for very much longer.

Looking aroudn at my surroundings I saw I was in front of the bus station. I took a deep breath and pulled into the nearest open parking space. As I got out of the car I tried to pust the thoguhts of my father hurting my sister away. I had always protected her and nothing was going to change that.

"David?" a soft voice questioned from behind me.

"Kali," I said smiling.

Kali had long, curly brown hair that was held up by a large clip. She wasn't that much shorter than me, maybe three or four inches, although she loved wearing heels. Her eyes were a stunning green that seemed to just pop. Complexion wise she was a few shades lighter than mine.

Looking her over I saw that Kali was wearing a dark purple dress that hit right about her knees. She paired it with black heels, a brown backpack slung over her right shoulder, a blue rimmed rectangular glasses were place ov her nose. I smiled at her and saw what she had grown into.

"You've grown so much," I said smiling.

"Yeah," Kali said nervously, "Are we going home?"

"Yes, but I'll protect you Kali."

"I'm afraid."

"I am too."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Enjoy! Warning for described child-abuse.

* * *

"David," Kali said gripping my hand.

"Shh," I said softly, "I'll protect you."

Kali and I climbed out of my car, which was now parked in front of my house. I could feel Kali starting to shake. Having Kali so afraid of going to a place that was supposed to be safe was the worst thing. And I was the one bringing her to this place. If she got hurt it was my fault.

"Before we go in I need to do something," I said pulling my cell phone out.

"What is it, big brother?" Kali asked cocking her head to the side.

"If something bad happens I want you to find Amizio. Try the school first then his house. Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you alone with him."

"Kali, you have to leave if I tell you to. I know how to handle him."

"You'll be hurt really badly though."

"I'd rather be hurt then watch him hurt you."

"David."

"Do as I say, Kali. It's for the best. Now stand still. I need to send a picture of you to Amizio."

Kali sighed sadly but stopped moving. I took the picture quickly and turned toward the house. We walked calmly into the ouse. I made sure that Kali was behind me the whole time. Our Father should be home and if we weren't careful it wouldn't end up well. If I could get Kali upstairs we could avoid this for a few hours.

"Dave," an angry voice rang out starling both Kali and I, "Did you pick up your sister?"

"Yes," I said knowing I couldn't lie.

"Get in here."

Kali gripped my hand and let out a soft whimper. I knew that she was afraid, but it would be worse if she hid. We walked into the kitchen and saw our Father sitting at the table. From the look in his eyes I could tell that he was already angry. Every bone in my body was yelling at me to get Kali out.

"Kali," Father said staring at her, "Come here."

I watched as Kali slowly moved in front of him. Before I could react Kali was laying on the floor. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and blood on her lips. I tried to get closer to Kali, but Father punched me causing me to trip and fall in the living room.

When I got back into the kitchen Father was kicking Kali in the stomach. I pushed FAther away from her and tried to catch her eyes. Once I realized she wasn't going to look up I turned my attention back to Father. He looked so much angrier than before.

I didn't have time to block the punches, I barely had time to cover my head when I felt the kicks. The last time I had seen him this angry was a years ago when Kali moved out. It took awhile, but I heard the front door slam shut. I let out a soft sigh hoping that Kali was going to get to Amizio without much difficulty, and that he would take care of her.

"Get up," Father said deadly quiet.

Closing my eyes I let out a pained groan and stood up. I wondered how long it was going to take for me to heal this time. Maybe I wouldn't be playing football for awhile. This whole thing was getting way out of control. I only had to wait until I was eighteen and both Kali and I were leaving.

"Where is Kali?" Father asked getting in my face.

"I don't know," I said softly.

"Don't like to me. I know that you know where she is. Tell me now."

"I don't know."

Father growled angrily and pushed me back down. Listening closely I heard him go upstairs and slam his bedroom door closed. Sighing once again I closed my eyes and let myself relax slightly. Kali was safe, for now, and Father had locked himself in his room for at least the rest of the night.

Kali sohould be with Amizio now, and as much as I wanted to send them a message I didn't feel up to it. I didn't een know if I coudl get to my room. Out of all the beatings I had taken this one was the worst. I don't remember the last time I felt so afraid of my Father.

Groaning softly I used all of my strength to lift myself up. Once I was up I looked around the kitchen and sighed. I needed to try to keep Father from getting too angry. Going to the cabinet under the sink I got a few cleaning supplies out and went to work on the floor.

When I was down cleaning I slowly went up the stairs into my bedroom. Locking the door behind me I gingerly took off my shirt and went into the connected bathroom. As I stared into the mirror I watched the bruises start to form. The more I watched the more disconnected I felt.

"Kali is safe," I said to myself.

Normally after a beating I would start txting Kali, but this time I coudln't. If Kali knew how hurt I was she would race back, and if she came there was no telling what would happen. This time I had to be strong on my own. I had to do something to keep Kali away from the house.

Shaking my head I turned on the hot water and let the bathtub fill. I stripped myself and slowly got in the tub. the water burned my skin as I got in, but I didn't let it bother me. My body felt so tense and I needed soemthing to relax before it started to hurt even more than it did.

After taking a few deep breaths I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder. Almost instantly I started to think about Kurt. The way he looked at me when I threatened him, but if it got back to Father I knew that it would hurt not only me, but Kali.

Kali hated that I was hiding myself, I hated it too. It had to be done though. If everything went to plan though, Kali and I would be moving out of this house as soon as I was eighteen. Then when I graduated we're moving out of this state. I had already been accepted to a college so everything was in place.

I opened my eyes when the water started to get cold. Rolling my eyes I got out and grabbed a towel. As I went into my room I gently patted myself dry. Once I was done I climbed under my blankets and let out a content sigh. It was nice to just be able to lay down and not worry about anything for a moment.

Reaching over I pulled my iPod out of a drawer. When it was on I started to play a mix that Kali had given me. Kali had always had a talent for singing and had been in her schools glee club. Maybe I coudl get her to join glee club and she'd be out of the house more.

As I listened to Kali singing I heard my cell phone go off I picked up the phone and saw that it was Amizio. Sighing I saw that he was asking if Kali was going to stay there tonight. It wasn't until now that I realized how good of a friend he was. I felt better knowing that he was the one taking care of my sister.

'Kali is worried. And so am I,' Amizio wrote.

'I'm fine.'

'If you're fine come stay here tonight.'

I shook my head at that. I needed to be here incase something happened with Father. As much as I wanted to be some place that I knew was safe I had to be here. The more Father focused on me the better things were for Kali. I also didn't think I could get down there in one piece.

'Amizio, get away from Kali and call me,' I wrote quickly.

"Hey," I said answering my phone.

"Kali told me what's been going on," Amizio said softly, "Why didn't you tell me about your dad?"

"Couldn't. Look, I want to go to your place, but I can't. Just keep Kali there."

"Are you that hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Dave, maybe you should call the cops."

"No. Please, Amizio, everything will be fine. Just take care of Kali for tonight."

"Fine. I don't like this though."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Enjoy! Warning for described child-abuse.

* * *

"Amizio, what are you doing?" Coach Beiste said throwing her arms up.

"Call from my mom," I said hoping up my cell phone.

Looking down at my cell phone I saw that it was a picture from Dave. I made sure that I knew what his sister looked like before going back to the field. this whole thing with Dave and his family and lies was really starting to freak me out. I didn't mind hiding him being gay, it was up to him for that.

Everything with his father though. I didn't know if I could hide that for very long. What was his father doing to him anyway? There were so many different options and thoughts. Dave could be getting really hurt and I was playing football. Was there something I could actually do though? I didn't know what was going on.

As I went back to practice I couldn't get my mind off of Dave. He had kept so much from me. Not that I actually blamed him. Now I had to keep this huge secret. This secret that could honestly be killing him. And I could do nothing at all about it. I wished I knew what was going on.

Practice was almost done with when I heard my name being yelled. Taking my helmet off I looked around until I saw a girl running up to the team. Once I coudl see her better I recognized her as Kali. Even though she was running I could see a pained look in her eyes.

"Kali," I said dropping my helemt.

"Are you Amizio?" Kali said panting heavily.

"Yeah. You Kali?"

"Yes."

Kali stared at me for a moment longer before hugging me tightly. With wide eyes I awkwardly patted her back. After awhile she pulled back and wiped the tears away. Looking closely I saw that her lip was split and even though she had enough time to catch her breath it was still ragged.

"What's going on?" Coach Beiste asked confused.

"I'm sorry," Kali said softly, "I just...I couldn't."

"Practice is over anyway. Get out of here."

The rest of the team walked past me into the locker room. I waited for Coach Beiste to leave but she stood there watching us. I sighed slightly and looked at Kali. She was so terrified and shaken up by everything that I didn't want to leave her.

"I have to get changed," I said softly, "Go inside the school and I'll find you when I can, okay?"

"Okay," Kali said nodding.

She tightened her arms around her midsection before walking away. I shook my head and raced into the locker room. I wanted to get dressed and find Kali. Then I'll get to know what is happening. Although with how Kali looked and was acting I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Your girlfriend is hot," Puck said smirking, "Maybe I'll have her next."

"She's not my girlfriend," I said turning to him, "And don't even think it."

"Who is she then?" Sam asked calmly.

"Dave's little sister," I said shrugging, "And if you even think it Puckerman I'll kick your ass."

Slamming my locker shut I left the locker room and went to find Kali. There wasn't that many places for me to look and I hoped I coudl find her easily. Of course she was in the last place I looked. The Glee Club Room, with a few members of Glee.

"Yeah," Kali said nodding, "I was in the Glee Club at my old school."

"What were you going to sing?" Rachel asked crossing her arms.

"My Immortal by Evanescence. I love that song. I won't be able to sing it now."

"Maybe you will," Mr. Schuester said smiling, "Come here tomorrow and sing. Then you can join Glee Club."

"That would be awesome," Kali said smiling.

"Kali," I said from the doorway.

"What are you doing here Amizio?" Mercedes said glaring.

"For her," I said shrugging, "Come on, Kali. We're going to my place."

"Bye," Kali said softly.

Kali and I walked out of the school and went to my car. As we drove to my place I could feel the silence start to become awkward. Kali kept looking at me before looking away quickly. It was almost as if she was afraid of me in someway. I was going to have to gain her trust.

"Just so you know," I said parking my car, "My parents aren't home. They won't be for days."

"Okay," Kali said nodding her head almost to herself.

Going into my house I did a quick tour of the place. Kali nodded slightly before sitting on the couch. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for the both of us. when I was back in the living room Kali was holding a pillow to her chest and crying silently.

"How much did David tell you?" Kali asked taking the water.

"That he's gay and your father woudln't like that," I said calmly.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning. Our parents married right after high school and had David and I. Everything was good. Mom was hiding though. Everyday after Father got home she'd leave. One day she came back and handed Father some papers. She was filing for a divorce adn wanted to take David and I.

David was six and I was four so we had no idea what was going on. They started to yell and fight. Father wanted to know why. Why was Mom leaving and taking us? Then she said the thing that changed Father. Mom had been going to a lesbien bar. She had found someone she truely loved. Her name was Kelly. Our Father went insane. Mom told us to pack our bags.

Father started to throw things. Mom said she'd be back tomorrow for us. She never came back. Turns out on the way to Kelly's house she got in a car accident. Father blamed Kelly for Mom dying, for breaking up our family. He started to hate everything about the gay community. I was six when he first beat David and I. It was right after David tried to buy a pink shirt with a rainbow on it. I moved to a private school when I was eight to get away.

Now though, I'm back. David adn I will be moving soon though. We would already be in Washington, but the college has these weird rule that he has to follow of he doesn't get the scholarhip. David's with our Father though and I'm afraid. I need him to be okay. I have to go back."

"Hey, Dave made me promise to protect you. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Then why don't you go to my room, burrow some clothes, and go to sleep?"

"Can I take a shower first?"

"Yeah. I'll be in here if you need anything."

"Thanks Amizio."

Kali walked down the hall to my bedroom before shutting the door. When I was sure she was gone I pulled out my phone and txted Dave. From what Kali told me Dave was in serious danger at home. After talking to Dave I sighed softly. I didn't know what to do.

Dave was being hurt and he refused to come here. He was my best friend and there was nothing I could do. If I called the police then things would get worse. I was at a complete loss. Maybe I could talk to Kali and get her help. Dave was doing everything to protect her so he might now listen.

"What do I do?" I asked myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Enjoy! Warning for described child-abuse.

* * *

"David," Kali said hugging me gently.

"Hey Kali," I said kissing her forehead, "I brought your bag so you could change before school."

"Thanks."

"Go get dressed. Amizio and I will be out here waiting for you."

Kali nodded her head, took her bag, and went back into the bathroom. When she was out of sight I let out a pained sigh. This morning I didn't have much time to take anything that would help with the pain. Luckily I had taken to putting asprin in my locker at school.

"Dave," Amizio said softly, "Should you be going to school today? I mean, you're hurt and you told Coach Beiste that you were oging to your uncle's wedding."

"I'll tell her that I had to come to school becaue they pushed the wedding back a few days," I said shrugging.

"And the pain?"

"I've played football in worse condition so school will be no problem."

"You shouldn't have to. Listen Dave, just stay with me for awhile. My parents won't be back for about a week, maybe longer. You can stay here until we figure everything out."

"It's already figured out."

"For the sake of Kali, maybe you should rethink. She was up all night crying."

"Fine I'll move up my plans and find an apartment for Kali and I to stay. I can't put you out like that."

"Just do it quickly."

"No problem."

Amizio patted my back softly and went to get soemthing out of the kitchen. Listening to Amizio made me wonder if I hadn't thought this out. Kali had only been here a day and everything was already going bad. I was suppposed to be taking care of her, but was I actually hurting her more?

I shoudlnt' have tried to figure this out alone, but if I went to an adult then I'd be forced to go to the cops. There was only a few monthes left in the school year and all of this was going to be over. Getting an apartment for Kali and I weouldn't be a problem though. It's not like my family is poor anyway.

"Are we ready to go?" Kali asked coming out of the bathroom.

Today she was wearing black trousers and a purple corset. Over the corset was a leather jacket. Kali loved wearing purple, it was her and Mom's favorite color. She always made sure that she had some purple somewhere in her outfit. Although I wasn't a fan of the whole biker chick look she was sporting today.

"Let's go," I said knowing Kali wouldn't change even if I asked.

Amizio, Kali, and I all climbed in my car and drove to school. Since Kali didn't know hot hurt I actually was I was goign to make everything seem as normal as I could. If she knew what had happened to me last night I woudln't have been allowed to get out of bed.

When we got to the school not only was my chest and stomach hurting, but so was my head. Amizio and Kali were talking to each other quietly. It was good to see that the two of them were getting along. With everything that was happening at home Kali needed to know she had somewhere to go.

Pulling intot he school parking lot I watied for Amizio and Kali to get out before shutting my eyes. The pounding in my head was getting worse and the sunlight wasn't helping. When I got out of the car Kali was staring at me worriedly. I smiled gently and slammed the door shut.

"Are you okay?" Kali asked softly.

"Fine," I said calmly, "Amizio, can you show Kali around?"

"Sure," Amizio said slowly, "Come on, Kali."

Kali watched me for a moment before following Amizio into the school. Once they were far enough from me I went to my locker. I quickly got out the asprin before heading into the nearest empty classroom. Looking around I saw that it was the Glee Club Room.

With a shake of my head I closed the door and sat down. As long as I was alone while the asprin kicked in I didn't care where I was. It didn't take long to help with the pain, but the pills weren't working well anymore. I woudln't be surprised if they stopped working all together soon.

Standing up stiffly I lifted my shirt and looked at the bruises. Now that they had formed all the way I could see the damage. The bruises were a deep purple and covered my front and parts of my side. Hearing something drop tot he floor I dropped my shirt and turned around.

"Mr. Schuester," I said calmly.

"What was that, Dave?" Mr. Schuester asked staring at me.

"Football injuries."

"You didn't go to practice yesterday. In fact, I heard that your little sister came running to Amizio with a split lip. What am I supposed to think?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"That you're being abused."

"You'd be wrong."

"Dave, if you're being hurt then you need to tell someone."

"If I was I would, but I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

"I'll tell you the truth if you do soemthing for me."

"What's that?"

"Make sure Kali joins Glee and don't judge her for being my little sister. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Your end of the deal?"

"Do what I want and I'll tell you."

Picking up my backpack I walked out of the classroom and away from Mr. Schuester. As I walked away I tried to stop myself from hitting myself. This had been going on for years and no one had wondered about it. Getting caught was a stupid move.

Kali was only fifteen, if we got caught in this lie then she would be taken away. I wasn't going to lose her when we were so close to getting out. Maybe her getting out of this place, away from me, woould be the best. I was being selfish.

"David," Kali said smiling at me.

"Hey," I said softly, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"This thing with Father."

"I thought you said you had everything figured out already."

"I thought I did too. I think I was being selfish though. You can't stay at the house."

"Neither can you."

"I'm almost out."

"I like your original plan. I'm not leaving David. This isn't your decision anymore. I'm choosing to stay with you."

Sighing I hugged Kali gently before going to my classroom. I hated what I was doing to her, but even if I went to the cops she wouldn't leave me. I loved her for that. For her not leaving me. I couldn't lose her. I had to figure everything out for us.

"Hey Dave," Amizio said softly, "Kali is trying out for Glee."

"Good," I said nodding, "She's an amazing singer."

"They're going to torture her."

"That's taken care of. I just hope it works out."

"Me too, dude."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Enjoy! Warning for described child-abuse.

* * *

"No way, Mr. Schuester," Mercedes said shaking her head, "She can't join."

"I have to agree," Rachel said calmly, "It's her brothers fault that Kurt left."

"Exactly," I said standing up, "It was Kali's brother that did it. She wasn't even in this city. Look, everyone has done something bad in their past, but we can't blame them for what someone they care about has done."

"It ain't right," Mercedes said crossing her arms.

"Neither was Puck and Finn throwing people in the dumpster," I said slowly, "Or them throwing Slushies. Or Tina faking a stutter. Do I need to go on? You've all done something bad to another person in this group. You were forgiven though. Kali has done notihng to any of you. Give her a chance. Get to know her and you might find out soemthing you wouldn't have expected."

The Glee Club stared at Kali and me as they thought. I knew that it was going to be hard for them to accept Kali, but they needed to. I had to figure out what was going o with Dave at home. If Kali would be accepted then I could learn and help both of them.

"He's right," Finn said standing up, "Kurt hated Puck and even though both of us tortured him he accepted us. Let's give her a chance. At least get to know her."

After Fine talked the team looked at each other before nodding slowly. Smiling happily I clapped my hands and motioned for Kali to sit next to Artie. She sat down shyly and hugged herself. The differences between Dave and Kali were huge.

"Alright," I said smiling, "This week I want you to sing a song about a place you want to go or a trip. Now I know that is a big group of songs, but it's almost time for the competition so just have fun with this week songs."

The rest of the lesson went off without a hitch. We even discussed the song list. Kali didn't talk much, not that I blamed her, but by the looks on her face I could tell what she thought. I needed to get Kali to open up before the competition so we were at our strongest.

"Kali," Finn said when everyone was leaving, "I hate you brother."

"I know," Kali said nodding.

"I meant what I said though. If you need help on songs or anything I'll help. I'm not good. Actually, I usually have someone help me, but I'll try to help if you need any."

"Thanks Finn. I know it's not easy being nice, or even to tolerate me. I already have a song I want to sing though."

"Guess I've learned something from Kurt. See you around, Kali."

"Bye Finn."

As both of them walked away I saw that Kali looked a little more relaxed. I expected Finn and Mercedes to be the ones that had the biggest problems. Now I saw how much everyone had grown and changed in this group. Well, for the most part everyone was still the same. Just a little more open to others.

When everyone was gone I started walking the halls looking for Dave. Kali must have told him about what happened. It was time to learn the truth about Dave Karofsky. I hoped I knew what I was getting into. Dave was standing in front of his locker with Kali and Amizio.

"Mr. Schuester," Dave said calmly.

"Let's talk," I said motioning for him to follow me.

"No need. I have nothing to say."

"We had a deal."

"I lied."

Dave placed his arm around Kali's shoulders and walked away with Amizio following. Watching them walk away I realized that I was right. Dave, and probably Kali, were being abused. I started to walk to the nearest phone to call the cops when I thought that I had no real evidence. I couldn't call them yet.

Going into the Teacher's Lounge I sat down and started to think. Dave wasn't going to tell me anything, but if I could get Kali alone I might be able to get her to tell me everything. She would have to trust me though. I doubted I could do that easily though.

"Schuester," Sue said walking up, "School has been out for almost an hour. Don't tell me, you're waiting for your latest sexual partner. Let me guess. The Janitor?"

"Funny," I said dryly, "I was thinking. Guess I got too caught up."

"Then I'll leave before you feel the need to share."

"What if I suspect a student is being abused?"

"Go to the cops."

"I have no proof."

"Talk to the student and go to the cops. There's no way around this. Either way you have to go to the cops."

"And if I'm wrong I'll ruin their lives."

"Go to the cops, Schuester."

Sue turned around and left the Teacher's Lounge. She was right. I had to go to the cops. First I was going to try to talk to Dave again. I needed to have him on my side when I went to the cops. It would go a lot smoother.

Standing up I walked toward the locker room. I was hoping that they were in there because I didn't want to wait until tomorrow. It seemed like it would be a good and lucky day because Dave and Kali had just exited the lockers.

"We have to talk," I said stopping them.

"Nothing to talk about," Dave said calmly.

"From the bruises there is. I don't want to go to the police but I will."

Dave stared at me in shock as Kali pulled away from him. From the look in her eyes I knew that she didn't know about the bruises or at least didn'tk now how bad they were. With a sigh Dave hugged Kali gently and glared at me.

"How bad?" Kali asked softly.

"I've had worse," Dave said rubbing her back, "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure," I said nodding, "Let's go to the Glee room."

As we walked Kali kept shooting Dave worried looks. Maybe I had been wrong about the abuse thing. Now I was glad that I hadn't directly gone to the cops. Being wrong wasn't a foreign concept for me.

"You're right," Dave said when I shut the door, "About the whole abuse thing."

"Why haven't you gone to the cops?" I asked sitting down.

"Because I'm almost out and when that happens Kali is coming with me."

"You have this planned out?"

"Had it planned out when I first sent Kali to that other school."

"This is dangerous Dave. You don't know what...Wait, who is hurting you?"

"Our Father. Look, I get that you're worried and everything, but we're fine. I'm going to get an apartment for the remainder of the year. It will all be fine."

"Dave, this isn't okay."

"No, it hasn't been okay for years. I will make everything okay though. I'll make sure Kali and I are both fine. I just need a little more time. One week?"

"One week. And I want updates everyday."

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Warning: Described child-abuse. Enjoy!

* * *

"David," Kali said when we got in my car, "I don't want you to go home."

"I have to," I said softly, "He'll track us down and things will be worse."

"Then why are you taking me to Azimio's? You know he's going to kill you if I'm not there."

"I'll handle it."

Kali glared at me before throwing open her door. I slammed on the brakes and watched Kali get out of the car. Getting out of the car I walked in front of her and waited. This was the angriest I had ever seen Kali and it was because of me. I was hurting her more than helping.

"I'm going home with you," Kali said crossing her arms, "I know that you're just trying to protect me, but you're going to end up dead if you keep doing this, okay? I need my big brother and I'm going to need you for a lot of years to come. Please, just let me help."

"Kali," I said sighing.

"I'm going home with or without you."

"Fine. Just do exactly what I say and when I tell you go into my room and wait."

"Okay."

Shaking my head we both got back in my car and headed home. Kali coming home with me made my heart and thoughts race. If I thought she was joking about going to the house even though she knew she'd get hurt none of this would be going on.

"Stay behind me," I said getting out of the car.

"Got it," Kali said nodding.

With a deep breath I opened the front door and walked in. Kali stayed a few steps behind me as we walked in. When I got in the hallway in front of the door I looked into the living room and saw Father staring at us.

"You're late," Father said glaring.

"Football practice," I said calmly.

"Her excuse?"

"She had to wait for me so I could drive her home."

Father stood up and made his way over to us. Slowly I moved so I was more in front of Kali. I thought I had been subtle about this, but the way Father looked at me I knew I hadn't.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt her?" Father said smirking, "Is that what you're so afraid of?"

I knew that I couldn't answer him. Either way Kali was going to be hurt and it would be worse if I stopped him before he had at least hit her once. Turning my head away I heard him punch her so hard that she fell and lost her breath.

"You're weak. This girl should mean nothing to you. She left us. She doesn't give a damn about you."

Kali looked up at me from the ground before using her foot and tripping him. Father fell forward and hit his head on the side of the table. My eyes went wide as I reached to pull Kali to her feet.

Before I could say anything Kali pulled me upstairs into my room. When the door was shut and locked she let out a breath and sat on my bed. I stared at her for a moment longer.

"He's going to be pissed," I said sighing.

"I know," Kali said looking at the ground, "But maybe we won't be here when he wakes up."

"You're right. Get my laptop. We're going to look for a place to stay for awhile."

Once I had my laptop Kali and I sat on my bed and flipped through websites looking for a place to stay. It didn't really have to be nice, though I preferred it that way, so we found two right off the bat.

One of the owners was supposed to still be at the places so Kali and I snuck out and went to see her. I hoped that it was going to go easy and not have a lot of questions we couldn't answer.

When we got to the apartment a lady was outside watering some plants. Kali smiled at me before skipping over to her. This was the first time that I looked at Kali and saw that she was still just a little girl.

"Hello," I said stopping in front of her.

"Hello, young man," the woman said smiling, "What can I do for you two?"

"My sister and I heard that you had an available apartment. We were thinking of renting it for a few months."

"Will your parents be joining you?"

"No, just us."

"Hmm…Alright, come up and look at it."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Please, everyone calls me Ms. Nina."

Kali and I followed Ms. Nina up the stairs and into the apartment. The apartment wasn't big, it only had one bedroom, but it would work for a few months. As I looked around Kali turned to Ms. Nina and waved.

"Hello, Ms. Nina," Kali said sweetly, "I'm Kali and this is my big brother David."

"Dave," I said from the kitchen.

"Hello," Ms. Nina said smiling, "It's nice to meet siblings that aren't at each others throats. My two sons were always bickering when they were living here. Kevin and Max. I miss both of them dearly. Kevin is in the Navy and travels a lot and Max lives in Florida with his boyfriend Steven trying to save the whales or some such thing."

"That sounds like it would be nice."

"What do you think of the apartment?"

Turning to Kali I saw her nod in approvingly. I wasn't sure whether it was for the apartment itself or because of Ms. Nina. Kali seemed to be getting along with her better than I had thought.

"We like it," I said smiling.

"That's wonderful," Ms. Nina said calmly, "But I do have to ask your ages before we go any further."

"I'm 17 and Kali is 15."

"Okay, why, if I might ask, are you two looking for a place on your own?"

"Just need a change of scenery."

"Uh-Huh. I'll go get the papers. I hope you have the money on you."

"Do you take checks?"

"As long as they don't bounce."

Ms. Nina walked out of the apartment leaving Kali and I alone. Looking around I sighed knowing that we were lucky to find a place that had all of the furniture. It seemed like everything was going right.

"This is awesome, David," Kali said hugging me, "Everything is awesome."

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm glad everything is awesome, but I'm waiting for the bad to hit. The good won't go on forever."

"You're about to graduate, David. Then we're gone. Let's just enjoy the good while it lasts and don't look for the bad or they will come in buckets."

"You're right."

When Ms. Nina came back I filled out the paperwork and handed her a check. She seemed happy that we were going to be moving in here and even invited us over for dinner.

As much as it sounded nice to have a home cooked meal we had to go back to the house before Father woke up. After telling Ms. Nina that we would start moving in soon we got back in the car and left.

Kali had a huge smile on her face the whole ride. I was glad that she was seeing only the good in this situation. If she knew half the things that Father would do when he found out then she'd be so fearful.

We got home just after the sunset. Opening the door I saw that Father was still laying on the ground knocked out. Once I was sure that he was still breathing I called for some pizza and had Kali go upstairs.

I went out to my car and drove it away from the house to make it look like we had left after he was down. The pizza came not that long later. I paid the man and went up to my room as quietly as I could.

"This was a good day," Kali said taking a bite of pizza.

"You're right," I said nodding.

"Remember David. Only good thoughts."

"Only good thoughts."

We quickly finished eating and Kali went to take a shower. When she came out I made sure she was in bed before taking one myself. I did it as quickly as I could and went into my room.

Kali was fast asleep when I got in there. Smiling I stood in front of her and watched her for a moment. I loved how peaceful she looked. Like she didn't have a care in the world.

Kissing her forehead I sat on a chair and pulled a blanket over me. It might not have been the best place for me to sleep, but there wasn't enough room for the both of us on my bed.

"Love you, big brother," Kali said before snoring softly.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Warning: Described child-abuse. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. Schuester," Kali said walking up to me.

"What can I do for you, Kali?" I said putting my pen down.

"Two things actually. I was hoping you'd help me with the song I'm going to sing in Glee. Also, David and I found a place to stay."

"You two moved out?"

"Well, no. We would have just moved into the place, but we have to make Father think that David is going to college and I'm going back to my old school. It's the only way to stop him from trying to come after us. So, David is writing up some fake papers from the schools."

Shaking my head I wondered how Dave came up with all of this. In school he never did that well and for the most part I thought he was just the dumb jock. He was far from that though.

Dave seemed to have a one track mind about this whole situation though. He only cared enough to make sure Kali was safe. I don't know where he would have ended up if she wasn't around.

"How long is that going to take?"

"A few days. We have to send them through the mail, have Father read them, pack our things, and have a fake goodbye."

"David plan this out?"

"Yes."

"He's really good at plans. Okay, about the song. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking 'Katmandu' by Bob Seger."

"Good song. Do you want to practice it?"

"Yes."

Kali and I walked into the Glee room and she handed me a CD. As the CD loaded I sat on the bench to the piano and waited. I had never heard Kali sing before and this song was a little difficult.

As Kali started to sing I was surprised. She was hitting every note, a slightly higher version, perfectly. The passion and the smile on her face as she sang made me realize that she needed to perform in front of people.

When she was done I couldn't help but start clapping. Kali looked so happy when she realized that I had really enjoyed her singing. It was almost like she expected me to completely tear her performance apart.

"Wow," a voice said from behind me.

Turning around I saw Kurt standing there with another boy. I remembered seeing Kurt singing to him a Christmas song. It was nice to see Kurt and see how well he was doing.

"You're Kali," Kurt said walking closer to her.

"I am," Kali said shyly, "Kurt?"

"Yeah. I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Blain Anderson."

"Hello. This is going to be awkward, isn't it?"

"Yeah. At least for awhile. I mean your brother."

"I know. David told me all that he's done to you and your friends. He explained everything that happened. I'd apologize for him, but it won't mean anything from me."

"No it wouldn't."

"And you won't be able to forget who I am."

"Are you anything like him?"

"I'm nothing like the man you know. And honestly, neither is David. I mean, that's why I call him David and not Dave. I hate Dave. I hate what he's done to all of you. I wish you knew who he is."

Kurt nodded his head softly before looking at Blain. Blain smiled and gently pushed him closer to Kali. With a laugh and a shake of his head Kurt offered Kali his hand to shake.

"I hate Dave," Kurt said calmly, "I don't know you and apparently I don't know David. Getting to know you will be easy, but getting to know David."

"I don't think that will happen," Kali said sighing, "He doesn't want to be around you again because of how much he hurt you. He'd apologize, but he feels like he'll hurt more then help."

"Let's forget him for awhile then. That song was amazing. You sang it awesomely."

Kali laughed shyly and started to blush. It was nice to see that Kurt and Kali were getting along despite everything that had happened between Dave and Kurt. It showed me how much he had grown.

Listening to the two of them talk I hoped that things changed for the better. When everything first went down between Kurt and Dave I was on Kurt's side. Now though, I, sort of, understood what he did.

I didn't think that Dave was right in anyway, there had to be a better way for him to have handled it, but I did understand a little more. Though I had a feeling I didn't know the whole truth.

"You guys actually think I did well?" Kali said softly.

"Totally," Blain said smiling.

"Thank you," she said blushing, "Umm, I have to get to class now. Maybe we can talk later?"

"That sounds good," Kurt said pulling out his cell phone, "What's your number?"

With a smile I left the room to go to the Teacher's Lounge. The room was mostly empty so I got a cup of coffee and sat down. Things were going well, for the most part at least.

"Did you call the cops?" Sue said sitting across from me.

"I talked to the student," I said softly, "They're moving out of the house and then they're moving."

"And that makes everything better? What if the person comes after them?"

"Already thought of that."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"If you don't have enough guts to go after this person than I will."

"I'm helping the student. They already know what is going on and that I'm waiting to help them if they ask. It's all figured out though and I'm keeping the situation monitored. It might not be the ideal situation, but it's working out well."

"This isn't good, Schuester."

"It's a bad situation either way. I go to the cops and things are ruined and if I don't they could get hurt. Both ways suck. But they're smart and they have good friends. Everything will be fine once they're out of that house."

Sue nodded her head and stood up. The look of concentration and slight anger wasn't anything new, but there was something different about it this time. It was like there was another emotion.

She didn't even know who was being abused and she was worrying this much. As much as I picked on her for being a heatless, horrible person I knew that she cared about the students.

"Mr. Schuester," Dave said from the doorway.

"Hey," I said getting up and walking to him.

"Did Kali talk to you?"

"Yeah, she told me the whole situation before Kurt came and they talked."

When I said that I realized I had over shared a little. Dave didn't need to know that not only did Kali meet Kurt, but that she had a conversation with him. That was like stabbing him with a knife then turning it.

"Kurt…Hummel's back?" Dave said putting up a wall.

"No," I said slowly, "He was just visiting."

"Oh. I have to go to class."

Dave sounded so different than I had heard him since this whole thing happened. It was almost like he completely put up a wall against everything and it was just because I said Kurt.

I knew that the two of them had a lot of issues between them, but going this far seemed like it was a little too much. The thing that was being hidden from me was probably between Kurt and Dave.

"What's going on?" I asked softly.

"Nothing," Dave said shaking his head, "I have to go."

"Dave, I can't help you if you don't let me know the whole truth."

"I don't need your help. Kali and I have the whole thing figured out. All you need to do is leave us alone."

Dave turned away from me and quickly walked away. Shaking my head I went into my classroom and sat down. There was no way that I was going to leave the two of them alone. I couldn't.

Kali was a sweet girl and it seemed like she had a big heart. In most people that wouldn't be a probably, but since she was in an abusive situation it would end up bad quickly.

Crossing my arms I tried to think of someway to get to Dave to let me in a little more. He knew exactly what was going on and he knew what I was trying to do, but I needed to know everything.

"Mr. Schuester," Kurt said closing the door behind him, "Things have changed a lot haven't they?"

"With Dave?" I said standing up, "Yes, things have changed a lot."

"I feel like I'm being left out from this huge secret that everyone else knows. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you, but I do think you should give Dave another chance."


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Warning: Child-abuse. This story is almost done. Enjoy!

* * *

"Did you get the letters sent David?" Kali asked climbing in the car.

"Yes," I said nodding, "They'll be at the house soon. Let's drop a few things off at the apartment before going home."

"I was hoping we could just stay at the apartment. I know that it's a bad idea because of Father freaking out, but Mr. Schue said that we're going to be doing a performance with the local schools that we're going up against. To, you know, figure out what we're up against."

"Kali."

"I want you to be there, David. And I need you to not be hurt. Please, David."

Sighing I closed my eyes for a moment before nodding my head slowly. Kali knew that I would do almost anything for her and it wasn't like she was asking a lot. It was just one night.

Tomorrow when we go home tomorrow I'll figure something out to get us off the hook. I had been lying to people for most of my life. I'm sure I could come up with something this time.

"Okay," I said softly, "We'll go to the apartment for tonight."

Kali smiled happily at me and started to talk me through what was going to happen tomorrow. She was going to be spending most of the day learning the songs and dances for the performance.

As proud of her as I was to be in Glee, it took a lot more work than I had thought, I was afraid of what some of the Glee kids were going to be saying about me. Kali took everything about me very personally.

I had been taking care of her for so long that I wasn't surprised by this. If she was pushed though, I didn't know what would come out. She knew not to say anything unless I told her to, but when emotions were high there was no telling what would happen.

When we got to the apartment Kali ordered us some food and started to try to learn the songs. I knew that having her in Glee was a good idea. She had been interested in music for a long time.

Kali always threw herself into anything that she was in. When she was learning to read she refused to move until she could or someone forced her. I just hoped she didn't over do it.

"David," Kali said sitting next to me, "You're going to be there tomorrow, right?"

"Where is it?" I asked looking up from my math book.

"At Carmel High. Apparently this 'Vocal Adrenaline' is all crazy and, you know, evil."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Thanks. I'm going to take a shower."

Kali kissed my cheek before going into the bathroom. She seemed happier knowing that neither of us would be hurt today. I just couldn't get a bad feeling out of my mind.

I had run different ways this plan could go down in my mind for years and there were so many different ways it could go wrong. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and tried to shake it off.

Everything was going to work out, I hoped. I at least had to fake it for Kali's sake. If Kali thought everything was alright then she'd be happy for a little while, until we moved again.

A knock on the door shook me from my thoughts. Getting up I answered the door and saw that it was the delivery boy. I took the food and went back into the living room where Kali was sitting there listening to music.

Sitting on the couch I handed her some food and sat next to her. She smiled happily and started to eat. Her head was bouncing to the music and when she was done eating she went to do her homework.

When I was sure that Kali was okay and had everything she needed I went to take a shower myself. My bruises were getting better, but they were still very sensitive. Luckily Coach Beiste had told everyone what to use to help heal bruises quicker.

"David," Kali said when I got out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her.

"Kurt is going to be there tomorrow. You should talk to him."

"You know Kurt?"

"I met him when I was talking to Mr. Schue. Will you talk to him?"

"No, I'm not going to talk to him."

"You have to. He wants you to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was txting Kurt while you were in the shower. We started to talk about you. He wants to know what is going on."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. You should though."

"I'm not talking to him."

"You made his life a living hell, David. The least you could do is show him that you're not a huge ass."

"I am a huge ass, Kali. Now drop it."

"No, you're going to talk to him whether I have to handcuff you two together or not."

Kali walked into a bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. Shaking my head I sat down and sighed. I hated that she was mad at me, but I couldn't talk to Kurt. Not yet.

Looking at my cell phone I saw that it was almost midnight so I laid on the couch waited for sleep to come. It took awhile, but I eventually fell into a deep, dreamless sleep until Kali woke me up the next morning.

The drive to school was quiet and Kali refused to look at me the whole time. It was going to take some time for her to forgive me, but I hoped that it was going to be before something bad happened.

I knew where she was coming from. It would be the right thing to talk to Kurt about what I did. I couldn't though. I had done so many bad things to him that I just wanted to forget and move on.

"David," Kali said outside of Glee room, "You know I'm right."

Before I could say anything else Kali walked into the room and smiled happily at Finn. Maybe not everyone had accepted Kali, but Finn seemed to have become friends with her.

Finn was a good guy and he would at least try to stand up for Kali if someone said anything. It was everyone else that I was worried about. They would go after her just because of me.

"What are you doing here, Karofsky?" Puck said from behind me.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head, "I was just leaving."

Turning around I headed out of the school and toward the Carmel School. The Glee Club was going to be meeting at the school in about an hour so I was just going to sit in my car alone for a few hours.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there but I started to hear cars pulling up around me. Opening my eyes I looked around and saw no one I knew. I was about to close my eyes again when I heard a knock on the passengers' door.

"Hummel," I said rolling down the window.

"Can I climb in?" Kurt asked calmly.

"Fine," I said shrugging.

Kurt and I sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments. If Kurt wanted to talk to me than he was going to be the one to start. Every time I opened my mouth around him I seemed to make everything worse.

"I met your sister," Kurt said looking out the front window.

"She told me," I said nodding.

"She's nice."

"Yeah."

"I know something is wrong and I want to know what."

"No you don't."

"Don't lie and say it's…Wait, did you just admit something is wrong?"

"Yes, I did. I'm not going to talk about it though."

"Why not?"

"Because nothing is going to change what is going on between us. To you I'm always going to be this fat, ugly, stupid, homophobe. It doesn't matter how much I explain that I'm not. Our relationship, no matter how fucked it is won't change. Why even try?"

"I haven't made my mind up about you, David. I'm willing to try. Why don't you grow a pair?"

Kurt climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. It seemed that people were slamming things a lot around me lately. He was right though. I should talk to him.

I couldn't though. I knew how this would go down. I'd apologize to him, he'd slowly forgive me and learn to trust me, we'd start to date, and I'd end up hurting him again. I didn't want that.

Hurting Kurt was never my intention. Although keeping him away from me was something that seemed like a good idea. He already pointed out how I was going to end up like my father.

If I was anything like my father I wanted to keep everyone as far away from me as possible. Hopefully I was able to get Kali at arms length when she was old enough to live on her own.

"Time to go in," I said standing up.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Warning:Child-abuse. Not a nice chapter at the beginning. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Schuester," Kali said sitting next to me.

"Kali," I said smiling, "What happened last night?"

As Kali told me that Dave and her spent the night away from their father, Paul, at their apartment I saw that she kept looking around the Carmel High auditorium. I took a look around in confusion, but saw nothing.

"What are you looking for?" I asked confused.

"David," Kali said slowly, "He promised he'd come watch the performance. I got in a fight with him last night and he's not here now. He wouldn't not come, Mr. Schue."

"Let me make a call, Kali. I'll see if he's at the school. He could just be running late coming here."

Standing up I went outside I called the school quickly and found out that Dave hadn't been to any of his classes today. After hanging up I looked around the parking lot and saw a car that looked like Dave's.

When I went inside everyone from New Directions and Kurt and Blain were talking happily with each other. It seemed like any animosity that was between Kali and the group was gone now.

"Kali," I said walking up, "I think Dave's car is outside."

"It is," Kurt said slowly, "I talked to him awhile ago."

"In here?" Kali asked hopefully.

"No," Kurt said shaking his head, "In his car."

"No one was in the car," I said softly.

Kali looked at me with wide eyes before running out of the auditorium. I ran after her fearing for the worst. As I ran I could hear a lot of footsteps behind me. Even with who it was everyone seemed to be concerned.

When we got outside I could hear Kali yelling at the top of her lungs Dave's name. We looked around the parking lot before we heard Finn yell out in fear. Looking around I took off toward the noise hoping it wasn't bad.

Once I had gotten over to Finn I saw him holding Kali back as Paul continued to hit him. Running up to them I pushed the man only to have him punch me in the jaw.

Landing on the ground I saw Paul turn toward Kali only to land on the floor because Dave tripped him. Paul stood up quickly and pulled Dave up by his collar angrily.

"This is what you two have been doing?" Paul asked growling, "Singing with these homo's. How many are you fucking, you bitch?"

"Leave her alone," Dave said elbowing Paul in the stomach.

Paul pulled out a knife and quickly stabbed Dave in the stomach a few times before we heard a siren. He looked around at us before taking off running through the cars.

Kali broke away from Finn and kneeled next to Dave. Everyone stood around them and stared in shock. I looked next to me and saw Blain standing there with a cell phone in his hand.

Even though he looked like he was about to puke I was glad that he had thought enough to call the cops and hopefully an ambulance. I didn't have to hope long since a few paramedics ran up to us.

"You're going to have to move, Miss," one of them said pushing Kali back slightly.

Kali continued to kneel on the ground, but moved back s little more. Going over to her I hugged her and let her cry in my arms. I had never heard someone sound so heartbroken in my life.

The paramedics took Dave away in the ambulance and left us alone. Kali didn't move until the sound of the sirens stopped. After a few more minutes Kali shakily stood up and looked at me.

"I have to get to the hospital," Kali said brushing tears away.

"I'll drive you," I said directing her toward the bus.

As I walked her to the bus I saw everyone following us again. All of us were quiet and from the looks on all of their faces I knew that they had finally put all the pieces together.

The drive to the hospital was quiet except for soft sobs coming from Kali. I kept rubbing Kali's back trying to calm her down before she caused herself to get sick. Ii didn't know what to say though.

From the beginning I knew that something was going to go wrong, but I had never thought that it would go this far. Now the feeling of guilt was setting in. I should have listened to Sue and called the cops when I first started to suspect abuse.

When we got to the hospital Kali rushed in and started to talk to a nurse. We stood outside as she started to talk. I thought that at the moment she needed to talk and process everything alone.

"That's what they were hiding," Kurt said softly, "That's why he acts the way he does."

Nodding my head I walked into the hospital and went over to Kali. She looked up at me before hugging my waist and letting out another sob. Rubbing her back I made soft shhing noises to her.

"It's my fault," Kali said between sobs.

"Why do you say that?" I asked confused.

"I asked him if we could stay at the apartment last night so neither of us would be hurt for the performance today. If I had just kept my mouth shut and we stayed there none of this would have happened."

"And if I called the cops it wouldn't have either. You can go around blaming everyone for what happened, but the truth is that it's your father's fault. He's the one that did this. Not you, not me, not Dave."

Kali nodded her head softly and let out a sigh. Sitting next to her I watched Finn walk up to us nervously. From the look in his eyes I knew that he was going to do something and he didn't know how Kali would react.

Finn kneeled before Kali and opened his arms shyly. Kali let go of me and hugged Finn. Smiling at the sort of brother/sister relationship that had come since Finn stood up for her in Glee Club.

Looking up I saw that all of the Glee Club, including Kurt and Blain, were standing around Kali and Finn. Everyone looked like they were going to stay with Kali until they were sure everything was alright.

Going back outside I called the school to inform them of the situation before calling Carmel High and asking us to reschedule the performance. When everyone knew what was going on I went back inside.

Kali was talking to a doctor with Finn next to her side. She still looked stressed, but it looked like the news was good for the most part. Finn let go of Kali and let her follow the doctor before coming back to us.

"Dave's out of surgery," Finn said calmly, "He's still out of it, but the doctor's are hopeful for him to come out of this."

"Do you know why their Father did this?" Rachel asked confused.

"Because David's gay," Kurt said softly, "David's not the homophobe. His Father is."

Shaking my head I sat down and sighed. This whole thing was a mess. How could a father do this to his children? Dave was too young when he tried to protect his little sister.

"Mr. Schuester," Azimio said running up to me, "I heard what happened. Is Dave okay?"

"Doctor's said he should pull through," I said nodding, "Kali is in his room now."

"I have to see him," he said moving toward a nurse, "Hummel, you should come."

"Why?" Kurt asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because there's a story you need to hear," he said calmly.

Kurt nodded his head and walked with Azimio. They turned a corner and out of our sight. I was expecting some of the kids to leave, but everyone sat down quietly and waited.

Now was one of the times that I saw how close the Glee Club was. Before this none of the kids liked Dave, and most probably still didn't like him. Kali was part of Glee now though.. They would be here for her as long as she needed them.

"Mr. Schue," Puck said coming up to me with Blaine, Artie and Mike, "We're going to get some food for everyone. Do you want anything from McDonalds?"

"No," I said pulling out my wallet, "But I'll pay."

"You don't have to," Blaine said calmly.

"I want to," I said handing them money.

They nodded their heads before leaving the hospital. I knew that Puck wasn't really good with situations like this, Mike would want to help in anyway, and I had no idea about Blaine.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel said coming up with the other girls, "We're going to go to the gift shop and get some things to make the room look better. Do you want to come?"

"No," I said softly, "I'm going to go in the room and see how everything is going and tell them what is going on out here."

"Alright. We'll be back soon."

When the girls were gone I went through the halls until I was outside of Dave's hospital room. Looking through the window I saw that Kali, Kurt, and Azimio were talking softly and Kali and Kurt had tears in their eyes.

"Hey," I said walking in, "Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah," Kurt said wiping the tears away, "I feel horrible now though."

"It will work out, Kurt," Kali said smiling, "David will talk to you later."


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. Warning: Child-abuse. Enjoy!

* * *

"What are you doing here, Azimio?" Kali asked staring at me.

Kali was sitting on the bed next to Dave holding his hand. She had been talking quietly to Dave when we walked in. It looked like this wasn't the first time she talked to him when he was passed out.

"Mostly to see how Dave's doing," I said softly, "But I thought that Kurt and Dave needed to talk."

"He's sleeping. Maybe I can help though. You want him to know the whole story, right?"

"Yeah."

"You guys might want to sit down."

Kurt looked between Kali and I before sitting next to her on the bed. Kali turned so her back was facing Dave's face. She sighed softly and looked into Kurt's eyes before smiling softly.

"David's right," Kali said gently, "Your eyes are beautiful."

A slow smile formed on Kurt's lips when he heard that. I had thought that Kurt wouldn't react as well as he was, but it seemed like Kali had opened the idea of Dave being a good guy to Kurt.

"David's gay," Kali said softly, "He came out to me when he was twelve. He sounded so scared when he told me. His voice was soft and he was crying. I thought that it was a good thing that he was able to come out then he reminded me of our Mom. I was so young when she died that I don't really remember her.

You see our parents were happily married for awhile, but things started to become strained between them. Our Mom started to go out at night when Father came home. Then Mom told Father that she had fallen in love with another woman. She was planning on taking David and I with her when they moved in together.

Mom left for the night saying that we had to be packed when she got there in the morning. She got in a car accident and died. Father blamed her girlfriend for everything. After that he just got really mean.

He started to hit us, mostly David. David was ten when he finally convinced our Grandma to send me to a boarding school. I've been there for seven years, but got kicked out. I might have sang a song that the teachers didn't like. So, unless you want to get kicked out don't perform 'La Vie Boheme' in the middle of an abstinence lecture.

Anyway, David would call me every day and we'd talk about everything. I tried to get him to go to the police, but he refused. David's actually about to graduate and he and I are going to move away and everything was going to be fine. But people learned about everything that was going on at home.

David tried to keep everything together, but once Mr. Schuester knew things started to fall apart. He just wanted to keep me safe. It sort of backfired on the both of us from the beginning. That's basically the whole story. I mean, leaving out the part of him falling in love you, Kurt."

Looking over at Kurt I saw his mouth drop open as my eyes went wide. I knew that Dave was gay, but in love with Kurt was new. It seemed like I was missing so much and calling Dave my best friend was a little weird now.

I had no idea who Dave was. It wasn't that I wanted to lose his friendship, that was the last thing I wanted. I did want him to get better so I could learn who he really was.

Kali smiled sadly at us and started to dig threw the messenger bag that went from her left shoulder to her right hip. She pulled out a notebook and started to flip through it before handing it to Kurt.

"Read it aloud," Kali said softly.

"David keeps saying that he's not strong," Kurt said clearing his throat, "I know he is, he'd have to be to deal with Father, but he keeps talking about this Kurt person. From the way David describes him I know that he's smart, sarcastic, loyal, and handsome (David says the most gorgeous person he's ever seen). He's gay, openly gay. David wishes he could do that, but he's afraid.

I know that he says that it's only because of Father, of wanting to protect me from him, but I know it's more than that. He's scared. You always here how horrible people in small towns are to the gay community. That's wrong though. If David came out most people would probably be okay with it. He needs to come out though, before he completely falls apart."

Kali placed a hand on Kurt's so he'd stop reading and look up. She took the notebook away from him and put it in her lap gently. Kurt looked at the ground before shaking his head.

"He really said that?" Kurt asked biting his lip.

"Yeah," Kali said nodding, "That was actually at the beginning of last year. He wanted nothing more than to go and talk to you, but he was afraid. He had done so many horrible things to you he thought you'd never want to look at him again."

"I tried to talk to him. I could tell that you and David were hiding something, but I didn't know what. From the way you were talking I had no idea who he was and I thought that if it was just the two of us that he might talk to me about everything. He basically shut down."

"He's been doing that a lot lately. I don't know why though."

Kali and Kurt both had tears in their eyes and I was leaning against the wall. I didn't know what I was supposed to say now. I was never really good with these types of situations.

"At least David is going to pull through," I said softly, "Then we can all get to know each other for real."

Kali smiled up at me and nodded her head while Kurt stared at Dave. It was like this was the first time he was seeing Dave, and it was in a way. It was the first time I was truly seeing him too.

"Hey," Mr. Schuester said opening the door, "Mind if I come in?"

"No," Kali said shaking her head, "Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you that the guys went to McDonalds to get all of us something to eat and the girls are down in the gift shop getting things to make this place look better."

"I thought they didn't like David."

"They don't, at least most of them don't. They do like you though Kali and you're part of our Glee family. You know what people do for their family."

"Thank you, Mr. Schuester."

Kali stood up and hugged Mr. Schuester gently. He patted her back calmly and smiled. After everything that had happened this last few days I could see how much everyone came together for people that they barely knew and someone they didn't even like.

"Kali," I said calmly, "You and Mr. Schuester should go home, take a shower, and change. You're both covered in blood."

"My clothes are in David's car," Kali said sighing, "I didn't know where we were going to be staying so I kept my things with me."

"One of the girls will let you borrow some clothes," Mr. Schuester said opening the door again, "We'll ask them when we're down there."

Kali nodded her head and started to leave before turning around and looking at Dave. Walking over I sat next to him and smiled calmly. I hoped that she got that I wasn't going to leave until she was back.

She smiled back and followed Mr. Schuester out of the room. I looked over at Dave and sighed. He had taken quite a beating this time and adding with the knife wounds, it was going to take him awhile to heal.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," I said shaking my head.

"Why'd you do it?" Kurt asked confused, "You don't seem homophobic."

"I'm not. I thought Dave was and he was my best friend. He's a good friend, not a bad guy really, but hell, I don't really know him."

"How do you know he's a good guy then?"

"Because no matter what time it was or how long he'd been up or how busy he was he was there. And for some reason he could tell when something was wrong and wouldn't drop it until I had worked out what was going on with me or at least figured something out. He is a good person, Kurt. He just doesn't let people close to him."

"Maybe it's time someone was."

"What are you thinking?"

Kurt smirked at me before standing up and pulling his cell phone out. He walked out of the room and down the hall. He was probably going to call someone, but who I didn't know.

Turning towards Dave I shook my head and stared at him. There was something in Kurt's eyes that made me think that he wasn't going to let Dave walk away from him this time.

"You've got your work cut out for you with that guy," I said to Dave, "I don't think he's going to be leaving you anytime soon. Maybe he's exactly what you need though. Someone that will call you on your bullshit. This is going to be fun."

"Can't wait," a shaky voice said quietly, "Hope it's after I heal a little though."

"Dave," I said jumping up.

"Dude," Dave said closing his eyes, "Loud."

"Sorry. You're awake."

"I am. You should probably get the doctor so he can give me a once over."

"Right."

Nodding my head I walked out of the room and to the closest nurse. I couldn't stop the smile that was on my face. Dave was awake and he sounded good, for the most part. I hoped that healing was the only thing left.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing. Warning: Child-abuse. I'm thinking this is the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello, David," Kurt said walking in the room with two cups of coffee.

"Kurt," I said dropping my book on my lap, "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to you. Where's Kali?"

"Azimio took her home after I threatened to start singing Willy Nelson."

"I understand why she left. Coffee? It's regular."

"Thanks."

Kurt nodded his head and sat next to me. He looked calm and it was really starting to creep me out. I knew that he was here the first day, but I had been here for almost three days now and he hadn't visited.

The urge to start questioning Kurt came over me, but I pushed it aside for awhile longer. It was nice just sitting here without talking or explaining everything that happened.

I had no idea what all Kali had told him. I hoped it wasn't something that embarrassed me, but knowing Kali she told him everything. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad yet.

"Have the doctors told you anything new?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I should be able to go home in about a week and then I get the wonderful time of trying to pay for all of this."

"That sucks. We'll figure something out. In the mean time, there's some things that we need to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Like you thinking I'm the most handsome person you've ever seen."

Sighing I rolled my eyes at that. I should have know Kali would have told him about that. It was a good thing that I didn't tell her everything that I thought about him, that would have gotten very bad very quickly.

"What about it?" I asked slowly.

"I want to get to know you," Kurt said smiling, "I mean, you're a good-looking guy and from what Kali and Azimio have told me you're a really good guy. I want to know that guy, David."

"It's Dave."

"No, it's David. Dave is the idiot that hid who he was and made my life a living hell until I left the school because I was scared. You're David."

I looked Kurt in the eyes before smiling gently. Kali had gotten to Kurt. I should have known she would do something like that. She was so intent on people getting to know me as David.

"Kali hates the name Dave. She's refused to call me that since I started being called it," I said laughing.

"I don't blame her," Kurt said smiling, "I like David a lot more then Dave."

"Okay, now that I officially have two people who are going to be calling me David. What can I do for you?"

Kurt stood up and walked to the door before shutting it tightly. He turned back to me and crossed his arms. We had a staring contest before he looked away and sighed sadly.

"You stole my first kiss, David," Kurt said looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry," I said truthfully, "I wish I never did it. Not that I regret kissing you, but that you didn't want me to kiss you."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Honestly, the day before had been bad at home and for some reason I felt better around you, I always do. Then when I kissed you I freaked out. Kali was going to be coming home soon and if you told anyone things would go to hell. I threatened you to keep you quiet. My turn. Why didn't you tell everyone I kissed you?"

Kurt sighed softly and dropped his arms to his side. He looked so lost and slightly angry at this whole thing. I hated the fact that it was my fault that he was having these emotions.

"You weren't ready to come out," Kurt said shrugging, "Coming out should be your choice."

"Oh," I said running a hand through my hair, "What if I said I was ready to come out now?"

"I'd be happy for you. If you think it's the right time then that's good."

"What if I said I want to be closer to you?"

Kurt froze when he heard that. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy for him to do anything with me, but I hoped that at least we would be able to get to the point of friendship.

"You want to date me?" Kurt asked slowly.

"You already know that I like you," I said calmly, "The rest is up to you, Kurt."

"I don't know you, David. I want to though. I want to know the real you. Can we just start as friends?"

Smiling I nodded my head and took a drink of my coffee. Kurt smiled back happily and started to talk about Dalton. He liked the place, for the most part, and him and Blaine had become good friends, but something was wrong with the way he talked.

"You miss McKinley, don't you?" I asked when he was done.

"Yeah," Kurt said nodding, "I do."

"Then come back. I mean, things will sort of be different now."

"How will they be different?"

"Because you won't be the only openly gay guy there."

"Maybe I should come back then. I'm going to miss Blaine though."

"You don't have to lose his friendship if you move. You two can still hang out and talk."

"True. Azimio was right, you are good with advice."

"Explains why I have a scholarship to school for Sociology."

Kurt and I continued to talk about everything for a few more hours. It was nice to just talk to someone. I didn't do it often with Kali because I wanted to protect her from the life I used to live.

Now I could talk to Kurt and nothing was there to stop me from being completely honest with him. Well, except my own fear, but I hoped that would go away after we got to know each other more.

"David," Kali said skipping in, "Oh, hey Kurt."

"Kali," Kurt said smiling.

"What's up?" I asked looking at her.

"Nothing," Kali said shaking her head, "I was just bored and ran out of clean clothes. I was on my way to wash them."

"Okay," I said nodding, "Who's going with you?"

"No one. I was going to go by myself."

"Nope. I don't want you to be alone until this whole thing is over."

"I can txt Finn," Kurt said pulling his phone out, "I'm sure he won't mind hanging out with you."

"Cool," she said happily.

After Kurt txted Finn to come get Kali we all started to talk again. It was now that I realized how similar the two of them were. Both of them had a love for all things music and if Kali and I had the money then she would have a wardrobe that rivaled Kurt's.

Watching Kali and Kurt talk I saw what I wanted my life to be for the first time. Before I was just going through the motions trying to live one day to the next so I could get out of that house.

It was different now. Now I had not only someone to take care of, Kali, but someone I wanted to spend my life with, Kurt. And the two of them were slowly becoming good friends.

I had to wait for Kali to find someone that she wanted to spend her life with. Of course I was going to make sure that I liked the person she ended up with. I didn't protect her for her to end up with someone who didn't deserve her.

"Hey," Finn said knocking on the door.

"Finn," Kali said standing up, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said nodding, "See you guys later."

Kali jumped up and kissed the top of my head before leaving with Finn. Watching the two of them walk away I wondered what was going on between them. Kali could find someone worse.

"They're not interested in dating," Kurt said smirking, "Finn see's her like a little sister."

"Okay," I said nodding, "Just warn me if Puck seems interested."

"Deal. Puck's not a bad guy, but I wouldn't want him dating my sister either."

"Yeah. It's almost time for visitors to leave."

"Seriously? Wow, I didn't realize it was so late."

"We talked for a long time."

"It was fun. We should do it more."

"We should."

"I'll be back tomorrow. And you're going to be out soon. We should get some food or something when you are."

"I'd like that."

"Good."

Kurt stood up and stared down at me before kissing my cheek and turning away. He stopped at the door and looked back at me. He had a soft flush to his cheeks along with a slight smile.

"See you later, David," Kurt said calmly, "Next time I'll bring us some food, maybe a mini picnic?"

"I can't wait," I said before he left.


End file.
